9 to 5 vs Hunting
by DaisyDiamonds
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Dean did get a regular 95 job and did some hunting at the same time? Post going to Sam before their dad disappeared. Let’s find out….


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or own the characters, Sam, Dean, and John.**

This is my first FanFic. So it might get boring(in my opinion).Lol. I usually write poems about Supernatural, so I'm not a professional at writing/telling stories. ;)

Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Dean did get a regular 9-5 job and did some hunting at the same time? Let's find out….Would he learn more about life or will he get sucked backinto hunting 24/7 and become lost in the real world?

**"Dad's Approval"**

2005

Lawrence, Kansas (Day)

Birds are chirping under the trees, seems like they are humming a beautiful tune. People are jogging down a narrow street listening to their mini IPods. Two men are in their parked black car looking into a newly renovated house.

"Dad, why are we here? I thought you never wanted to look back, just keep looking forward for the bastard that killed mom," asked Dean.

"I spend every night before I drink myself to sleep wishing we were one more step closer," John answered.

"Well then, time is money. And money we don't have so we can't afford to slow us down," Dean replied with a concerned look.

"What have I done to you boys?" John pushed his shoulder length hair back.

"Dad, we're family! You don't have to explain to me...I understand," Dean comforted his father.

"You could have been in college with your brother if it wasn't for me," a tear fell down his father's eyes and onto his face.

"Don't mention him...he left us like a rush of wind that passed by!" anger begins to fill Dean's eyes.

"He made the right choice. This wasn't healthy for the both of you. I made you leave your friends, your life, your future."

"And I have no regrets by sticking by you," Dean reassured his dad.

"This isn't too late, Dean. You can catch up. I can do this alone..."

"No way! I am not leaving you to fight this alone. You're the only thing that I have left in my life, besides...I wasn't much of a bookworm either," Dean politely interrupted.

" You can get a job. Get the necessary experience you need to survive on your own. I don't want you to ruin your life and end up like me with no friends."

"Get a job? Are you kidding me? A 9-5 thing? I don't think I would be able to stand eight hours without killing a motherfucker!"

"You are my boy, always the protector of the family," John looked at Dean proudly.

"Are we just going to sit here all day counting down the things I have done? Or are we going to hunt down some new demon ass to send them back to their mother?" asked Dean.

"Hunting can wait. I want you to give a normal life a try. If you truly don't appreciate it...we'll continue where we left off," replied John.

"What about mom? We spent our entire childhood dedicated to hunting down and killing her murderer!" a furious Dean answered back.

"She wouldn't have wanted this for you boys. She would have wanted you to grow up to be as handsome as you are now and find someone to spend your entire life with," John answered.

"I gave that a shot and look where it got me," Dean retorted.

"Cassie loved you. She was worried for your safety, that I understand completely."

"She broke my heart when I told her what I did. If she truly loved me, she would have stuck by me and waited until I came back for her," Dean clearly showing some emotion towards Cassie.

"How long can a woman wait, Dean? Months? Years?" John replied.

"Just tell me what you want, dad!" John takes another glance at the house and turns his head over to Dean.

"A life of fraud can never last a lifetime to be satisfied with it. We are going to be caught eventually,"John puts his hand over Dean's shoulder and squeezes it.

"Not with this car!" Dean places his hand over the steering wheel.

"Look, son! I may sound as if I was giving up entirely but I am thinking about someone other than myself. Please don't make this any harder for me," John continues on….

A woman approaches the car. She is wearing a dark blue blazer with a pair of black trousers. She looks down to the passenger side and realizes that John looked familiar.

"John Winchester, is that you?" she smiled.

John rolls down the window and replies, "Yes...and you are...?"

"Emily Hannigan, Broker at Coldwell Banker. I sold you this house remember?" Emily points at the house Dean and Sam were looking at earlier.

"I remember... how have you been?" answered John.

"I'm doing fine. I have a one o'clock meeting with this lady, she's interested in purchasing this property," Emily turns around and indicates the sign in front of the house.

John raises his head out the window and notices the house was his house.

"Really? Has she seen the house already?" John asked with a slight curiosity.

"As a matter of fact she has and she's ready to sign the contracts with the previous owners,"

Emily notices Dean at the driver's seat.

"Is that your boy, Dean? My...has he grown! Quite handsome too..." Emily smiles.

"Dean, this is Emily..."John told Dean.

"Hi, Emily. Nice to meet you!" Dean waved.

"So you must be in college by now. What are you studying?" Emily asked.

"Actually, I'm not..."Dean tried to answer.

"Oh, he's over at Stanford University studying Sports Medicine," John interrupted quickly.

"That's awesome!" Emily nodded. She looks back at the house.

"Oh, there she is! Well, it was nice seeing you again, John. Maybe we can grab a cup of coffee sometime. Bye."

"I won't be in town for long. You take care," John looks on as Emily walks away.

Emily turns around and waves goodbye to John and Dean.

"What was that, dad? Stanford? Aren't you exaggerating?" Dean said with a negative look.

"You want me to straight up tell her that we hunt the dead for a living 24/7, and by the way, we are looking for Mary's killer who happened to be an evil fiery bastard?"

"No...but something more casual would have been more like it," Dean backed down.

"She thought we would be normal like other people."

"But we're not and you know it!" Dean turns on the radio.

"Yes, we're not! Think of this normal life as another mission. We can still hunt while you learn more about life outside of this wicked world of evil," John takes a look at Dean awaiting for an answer.

Dean takes a deep sigh, "If that is what you want, dad... I'll give it a try!"

"Great, son. That's what I wanted to hear."

Dean starts the engine and looks through the front of the car.

"By the way...what type of job can they offer a kid who runs off without notice?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Dean changes the radio station. ACDC is playing in the background. They drive down a bumpy road.


End file.
